An Animated Adventure
by SonarPrime
Summary: Two sisters going to start their summer vacation, when suddenly the youngest her toys have come to life. Now they have to cope with the feud between Autobots and Decepticons, however something else is at play. Will the girls be able to show the two factions that their centuries old war has accomplished nothing or will they suffer themselves under their madness. (TFA:OC/MG, OC/OP)


**Disclaimer: Transformers all generations and universes belong to Hasbro and all others belong to their respective creators and companies. Only my OC's belong to me!**

**Our world Reanimated**

In a quiet town in North-Holland, in an average home near the forest and the hills, if there were anyone inside the house they could hear on the other side of the entrance door the keys being shifted and struggled with. When it finally opened a young girl, 15 years of age stepped inside the house. She was average built, had long raven hair tied in a bun, light brown skin and brown eyes. She sighted and went towards her room, putting her backpack on the bed she sat on the edge and laid down.

"What a day, man I wish I wasn't surrounded by idiots" she said.

For any other it would be talking to oneself, but those close to her knew better. Arani was talking to her Transformers Animated action figures. Over the years she found a bit of happiness through them after her parents had died. Since then it was her and her older sister by 10 years, Joyti they had gone through the toughest if times with their aunt. They were treated horribly and were only treated right when guest would come by. Her sister had the hardest of times since she would endure the punishments just for her. When she saw the first episodes of G1 Transformers for the first time she laughed and smiled for a very long time, because of this her sister had bought her a limited addition G1 Optimus Prime and Megatron plushie. To say it brightened her day was an understatement, wherever she went the two plushies would tag along with her in a bag she kept. When their grandparents got wind of what was happening to them, they fought for their custody and things began to be a whole lot better for them. Her sister was now working at their grandparents' administration during the day and at night she would work on cases the government assigns her to, like her parents had done. Since Joyti was legally an adult, their grandparents had no problems with them living on their own. Of course they wanted them to visit some time, which they promised they would.

The house they lived in was their parents to begin with, their grandparents had kept it and along with their parents friends, renovated it to their liking. Though their aunt had tried to get it and safe the house for her own daughter to live in just to spite them. But luckily with everyone's help they got it instead and since then they have been living there happily. Though sometimes Arani would like for her sister to come home with a boyfriend like any other young woman her age. She didn't push the subject, but she could tell her sister was lonely. Turns out both sisters enjoyed Transformers, be it G1 or even the Bayverse movies, they enjoyed them all. Arani even started to collect some of them starting off with her favorite universe Animated.

So far she has all the Earth bound Autobots, Sentinal Prime, Jazz, the Jet-twins and Blurr. From the Decepticons she collected Earth based Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Shockwave and Soundwave. For neutrals she got Swindle, Wasp and Lockdown. Sometimes she would talk to those toys as if they were alive and understood her situations when things got bad or she would need advice from somewhere else other than her family when the subject was to touchy to discuss. Her very first plushies were on her bed where they belonged. Anyone who would even, move them anywhere else would get a serious one way ticket to the hospital even if they did that just to irritate her. Like what she is doing right now;

"Really those dimwitted boneheads can't take a hint and what's worse the schools so called pop-squad blame me for not getting their attention. I swear, if big sis didn't make me promise to keep my cool I would have given them a beating worthy of getting me in the army no training required" Arani just told them. Just then her mobile phone went off, the sound of the Transformers Prime theme song could be heard and she knew who it was without reading the name on the screen;

"Hey big sis, what's up?" she asked her sister on the other line,

_"Hey baby sis, I'm alright and heading home right now, just going to pick up some pizza. The usual for you?" Joyti asked her._

"Yeah same thing like always and could you get some garlic bread with them. I loved the last batch they made" she replied.

_"Way ahead of you sis, I'll be home say an hour or so. Think your stomach could hold till then?" Joyti asked teasingly._

Arani just rolled her eyes and answered; "I'll just fill with the junk in our fridge, tell papi I said 'hi'"

_"Sure thing, see ya later sis, love you" Joyti said from. The other line._

"Love you too sis" Arani said and hung up. She got off of bed and started unpacking her backpack. Coming out were her seven-in-one notebook, a few school books, pencil case and a folder with her grading papers she got just today. The grades weren't due after spring break, but the teacher thought students could enjoy their little break even more when they received them now, since majority worked well with them. Arani was glad she had passed her biology test and got extra points on her science paper. Both she and her friends, who were also Transformers fans had all gotten high scores and were now being recommended by their teachers and principal alike for top colleges and universities. But the real reason she was happy about her grades was because her sister promised her she could buy the new Transformers Fall of Cybertron game, if she passed her tests and projects before the break. So far she kept her promise with the other courses, the last ones she got just today.

"I can't wait to see the look on big sis's face when I show her these she'd be so proud" she looked back at the figures and sighted,

"Man I wish you guys were real, then I could have a memorable holiday. All the others have been so dull, no offense to my friends or family but I wish things weren't so normal all the time. And if you guys were real I could maybe help you all with whatever problems Cons and Bots have"

Her phone went off again and this time it was another theme song belonging to the Ben 10 Omniverse, she knew it was her best buddy Antonio. She immediately picked up;

"Hola commo estas, Antonio" she spoke in Spanish

"_Hola chica, so how did you do on that bio-test?" her friend Antonio asked_

"Let's just say we'll be having a lot of fun during the break with our new game" she told him smugly

"_Alright, I just talked to the others looks like we're all hanging at your place for the holidays, everyone in our class scored higher than 50%. Though the same could not be said for your class, what the heck happened?" he asked curiously_

Arani knew what he was talking about and began to explain;

"Well when everyone got ready for class the teacher came in with the grades and handed them out. From the looks on everyone's faces they all got a high-score even the pop-squad. That was surprising for everyone but I guessed small miracles were possible after all. Till the teacher announced them to stand in front of the class, they probably though they'd get an award or something with their smug looks. That wasn't the case, their papers were being shredded in front of the entire class and Mr. Hardment told the class that they had plagiarized their papers and are immediately under inspection for their other reports. I'm telling you, I have never been so speechless in my life or have ever seen the pop-squad looked so stupid before. The entire class was mortified as well, but luckily everyone else was excused cause their parents had been notified and were coming over to talk with him and the principle about it"

"_Wow, just wow, but how's the teach know theirs were plagiarized and not the rest of the class?" _

"Remember how the teachers brought the new policy of e-mailing your work as well as handing them in their office. Through the e-mail they could put them through the teacher's knew and improved plagiarism detector and that's how they'll know. He explained it to everyone before we were excused, I'm telling ya the holiday will be extra enjoyable without bumping into them from what I heard they'll have to redo the entire thing and take a test to see if they really researched on it" she laughed out

"_Dang girl, well they asked for it. Always knew karma would get back at them for the way they treat everyone at the school" Antonio said on the other line_

The two friends talked some more and made plans for the holidays, which Antonio would forward to the others. After she hung up and unpacked the rest of her stuff, after that she cleaned up and went down stairs to watch the new Transformers Prime series. Just then she heard the familiar sounds of her sister's car driving inside the garage. She got her folder and put it on the kitchen counter. When her sister came inside with the groceries and food, she helped her out.

"Hey sis, how's your day been?" she asked unpacking the frozen goods and put them in the freezer, while her sister was putting other items in the cabinets;

"Was productive today, however I wish Johnathan would stop asking me out already" she told the last part with irritation

"So why don't you? You really need to chill sometimes and go on a date or something" Arani told her

"Did I mention he's married and got three kids with the lady?"

"That dirty rat!"

The girls looked at each other and laughed, things like those may seem horrible but for them it was just plain funny. Just when Joyti was about take out the food she noticed her sister's folder which she placed her grades in. Joyti knew firsthand how Arani had worked for her final reports and exams before the holiday started, but she decided to play a little just to mess with her before giving her surprises. She went decked the table and placed the food, both sisters sat down and began to eat when a sudden voice around the room began to talk;

"Pardon my intrusion ladies, but your grandmother is phoning you through Skype shall I answer and tell her to call later?"

"No that's fine Teletram-Neon, we'll take the call bring it on the screen," Joyti told the house-computer

The screen in the kitchen showed their grandmother;

"Hi kids!"

"Hi grandma!"/ "Hi nani!" both girls greeted her

"How are the both of you doing, it has been a while since we heard from the two of you" she told them

Both girls smiled, they knew their grandparents knew they had their personal lives and would call them both at times. But they still teased them when they would call up at times.

"Well you know how it goes gramps, but we still call from times to times so that's not going to work with us" Arani said

All three of them were laughing they talked for a few moments till they agreed to meet them during the holidays for a BBQ reunion and of course their aunt was not going to attend so nothing would spoil anyone's fun.

After they told their goodnights, the girls continued their dinner. After a while Joyti thought it would be best to end her sister's torture and asked her;

"So Ani how was school today heard something interesting from some of my colleagues when your school was mentioned"

"You heard about that huh? Yeah turns out some of the peers decided to plagiarize their work and now they'll have to redo them during the holiday" she told her sister

"*chuckle* Maybe those kids will finally learn their lesson and actually do their homework" Joyti said

Both looked at each other before they, along with Teletram-Neon went;

"Naaahhhh!"

"So anyways how did you do?" Joyti suddenly asked Arani

The youngest of the sisters face lit up and got her folder from the counter, she was excited and nervous at the same time when her sister checked the grades with an interesting look on her face. However she didn't know that her school had informed Joyti already about the grades and she went ahead and got her two gifts for her hard work. Right now the youngest was tensing up a bit from the waiting;

"Well? What do you think?" Arani asked her

"A job well done sis, I knew your hard work would pay off, guess this calls for a celebration" Sima said and got up to get her work bag and brought out the game her sister had wanted ever since it hit the stores.

Arani had a look of pure shock on her face and without knowing Teletram-Neon quickly took a picture whilst giggling;

"I'm sure everyone else will be laughing their behinds off at that face young miss"

Arani glared playfully at her sister and the computer when they chuckled at her predicament, but got over it as she ran towards her sister and hugged her for live. But that's not all her sister had in store for her;

"And because you worked so hard I went online and got this for you for your collection"

Joyti brought out of her bag the Cybertronian edition of Ultra Magnus from Transformers Animated. Once again the oldest was hugged to death by the youngest whilst she kept thanking her over and over again.

"Okay little sister, I bet you already called the others to make plans here's something why don't they join us for grams' BBQ?" Sima asked her sister

Arani thought it was a good idea and would send the others a message about the plans and that she got the game earlier before going to bed. The sisters decided to play the game already, but only in versus-mode. Arani being the Autobot fanatic that she is chose for Optimus; her sister was more into the Decepticons and chose Megatron. After a few rounds and a lot of Cybetronian cussings later the girls decided to clean up and go to bed. While washing the dishes Arani suddenly asked;

"Hey sis, what would you do if the Transformers were real and we'd be sucked into the war like some of those kids from the series would?"

"Isn't that a little bit of a far fetched kind of question to ask Ani?"

"Yeah but just humor me a bit" she smiled at her sister with a little curiosity in her eyes

"Well, there is this history of the Decepticons coming from the lower-class or even the slums remember?" Joyti told the youngest, who nodded for her to continue

"Their reason for starting the war is because they all wanted equal rights. But the higher-ups always denied them that, the only way they would be free is to fight for it. I can understand, but you also need to understand that with time passing by and many comrades, families, friends being slaughtered eventually either fraction would lose sight of the true reason for the war and what really matters till it is too late. Perhaps Optimus Prime came too late or Megatron was too far off to care for equal rights and saw conquest as a better solution for the entire galaxy. Still one can only hope for either side since neither is innocent in my opinion"

Arani nodded and could understand what her sister meant; humans went through the same thing every day. History can still become present and future if tyrants play the right cards and people react exactly the way they need too. Influence is the key and before the truth is even revealed it might be too late.

Both sisters cleaned up and went to their rooms for the night after all three said their goodnights. Arani was on her laptop typing down a broadcast message for her friends saying that plans have changed and they'd to meet up in three days. She looked at the figures and placed the new addition to the Animated family, sitting back gazing at them she wondered what it would be like if they were to be real. She shook at the thought and went to bed, gathering the plushies together on either side of her and bid them all goodnight she went soundly too sleep, not knowing what faith has in store for her and her sister.

**In New Detroit (Transformers Animated Universe)**

Megatron had escaped from the stockades and stole the newly developed Allspark; the Earth-bound Autobots wanted to go after them but were held off by Sentinel Prime/Magnus at the time. Luckily Ultra Magnus recovered and ordered for them, himself, Sentinal, Blurr, Jazz and the Jet-twins to go after them. Omega Supreme had used up the majority of his energy and was recovering after the battle on Earth, so they took Ultra Magnus's ship and followed the new and improved Nemesis.

Inside the Nemesis, Megatron was pacing in anger after his defeat he hasn't been the same and the crew existing of Lugnut, Shockwave, Blitzwing, Swindle, Lockdown and the bug-former Wasp were staying clear of him. No one noticed the Allspark flashing like wildfire at the moment.

"I cannot believe I have been defeated by them, a space-bridge crew!" Megatron roared out

"My most glorious Megatron, fear not I personally shall crush Optimus Prime for humiliating you and…" before Lugnut could continue he was smashed on the controllers by Megatron himself.

"No one, and I mean no one is to lay a hand on HIM, Optimus Prime is mine!" Megatron roared again before throwing Lugnut on the ground.

The alarms went off and all the Decepticons gathered near the screen to see the Elite Guard ship, inside they found the Elite Guard and the Earth-bound Autobots under Ultra Magnus's command.

"Well is true what they say, ask and yea shall receive," Swindle commented

"Indeed it does Swindle, prepare for assault we must not lose to them this time!" Megatron ordered and all the Decepticons prepared for attack.

Meanwhile the Autobots prepared themselves to invade the Decepticons' ship, but a certain big-chinned-Prime was making it very hard for everyone to stay focus.

"Listen up you washed-up crew we better not lose the Decepticons with the Allspark or you're all going to be in big trouble when we get back to Cybertron and another….." *CLANCK*

Everyone was flabbergasted when they saw Sentinel was hit with a wrench by none other than Ratchet and boy was he mad. Bumblebee, Jazz, Bulkhead and the Jet-twins were laughing at the sight of Sentinel's optics rolling around, while everyone else was trying hard not to laugh along, including Magnus found it hard not to control his laughter this time.

"Hope you don't mind me taking him out for a few clicks" Ratchet said looking over at Magnus who just nodded back

"Autobots be prepared for assault we must retrieve the Allspark at all costs!" Magnus ordered

"Optimus, Jazz and Sentinel will join me in fighting them off at the upper deck, the rest of you will be decided in teams under supervision of Ratchet and Blurr and search the ship for the Allspark. If you see Megatron do not engage him, in his current state he'll be on a rampage if he finds you. Is that understood?"

Everyone saluted their commander in understanding and everywhere new prepared themselves, Magnus went over to Optimus;

"Optimus you have been the only one to bring down Megatron, be aware he will come after you in battle" Magnus told the young Prime with a hint of worry in his voice

"Don't worry commander he won't get away besides I have continued to train after our arrival on Cybertron in case we come across the remaining Decepticons and have learned a few new tricks with my team"Optimus told his Commander looking over at his team minus one member

The the thought of Prowl not being amongst them saddened him, everyone especially Bumblebee took his sacrifice hard. Even though he still acted all hyper and cheerful at times, everyone knew he wasn't completely over it. Sari had tried to get him to talk and turns out Bumblebee missed Prowl because he had feelings for the ninja bot. He wanted to confess this after the battle when everything was over, but the moment he saw his grey body everything came tumbling down. It wasn't until he was alone in his old apartment on Cybertron that he cried his optics out, even during the ceremonies in honor of Prowl he was too quiet. Bulkhead and Sari had tried everything to cheer him up, but they knew it would take longer than that. Optimus had the idea of continuing his training, along with the remaining members, since they were the only few who had experience with battling Decepticons, that way he could be distracted even for a little while. The Prime felt bad for the young bot, he remembered how he felt for Elita-One and how horrible it was after him and Sentinel thought she had offline. But right now they all needed to focus on retrieving the Allspark, he gathered the still dazed Sentinel and prepared himself.

When they all teleported on the ship the search teams began scanning for the Allspark's signature, the command team stood ready for the upcoming fight. Suddenly the doors began to close near them, separating the teams.

**With search team Ratchet**

Ratchet, Bulkhead and Jazz continued their search cautiously. No matter the circumstances they would find the Allspark even if it meant letting the Cons escape. They were about to open a compartment door when they heard a rough chuckle from the other side of the room. All three began to draw their weapon, when they suddenly saw an orb floating about. The orb floated in front of them and took the forms of Starscream drawing his weapons at them, forgetting that his body was scrap on Earth they attacked only for the Seeker to disperse and revealing a shocked faced Swindle and Lugnut looking back at them.

Ratchet recovered from his shock and aimed his magnets at the Decepticons, no sooner did Bulkhead and Jazz join in. However both Decepticons were prepared and immediately dodged and aimed their own weapons at them. None of them realized the same glowing orb floating away in a dark hallway of the ship.

**With search team Blurr**

All members were walking cautiously around their area, Blurr was being extra careful since his experience of being flattened traumatized him. Both Bumblebee and the Jet-twins felt bad for the both when they heard about it. Suddenly Bumblebee heard something up ahead and got his stingers ready;

"Helms up guys, we've got company" alarming the others into drawing their weapons

They suddenly heard a chuckle and the shadows revealed Lockdown up ahead lookin at them amusingly;

"Gotta hand it to ya little yellow, the kid would have been proud of ya with detecting me like this. Too bad he ain't here to tell ya himself" he snickered at him, making Bumblebee snarl at the bounty hunter

"Don't you dare talk about him, do you have any idea how much grieve you've caused for him, especially after he found out you took his master's life?"

"So he told you about that, huh? Funny he doesn't seem like the type to talk about personal stuff like that with mere team mates"

"That's because we're more than a team, we're a family and trust me if it will take all that I have I'll finish what Prowl couldn't!"

With that said Bumblebee unleashed a powerful blast from his stingers and blasted Lockdown towards the wall, the pain was surging all over his body. Everybot and con were shocked at how much power the little scout used, none of them noticed the large shadow stalking towards them. Until Blurr was smashed near the wall that both Jet-twins noticed the intruder, but before they could do anything the shadow figured blasted them both away from Bumblebee. The young scout stood his ground though recognizing the shadow-figured through his optics and wings and aimed his stingers at him.

"Bumblebot, now you won't escape Wazpinator!" the green bug-former roared and stalked towards his prey

"I though you blew up?" Bumblebee asked surprised to see his former rival/ arched-enemy

"Wazpinator not blow up, Wazpinator just transported to another location with Spider-bot. but that no matter now, Wazpinator has unfinished business with Bumblebot"

"Like I'm going to let you beat me this easily, I'm not the same bumbler from Earth or Boot-camp. After we defeated Megatron I did some serious training and made sure I became stronger"

As to make his point he started up his stingers again, only this time the yellow volts became blue one's and he charged up an energy ball by bringing his stingers together.

"Wazpinator impressed, little bumbler really changed. Makes Wazpinator wonder, should kill Bumblebot now or keep as pet?" the bug-former said eyeing Bee up and down with a predatory glint in his optics

Bee was outraged and made a battle cry while throwing his energy beam towards Wazpinator, but he was too fast and jumped out of the way. All three bots got up and began their own battle.

**With the Command Team**

All three Megs cautiously roamed the ship ready for any surprises, Optimus was keeping his sensor-channels open just in case. Suddenly he got the feeling like he was being watched and looked around, shrugging when he saw nothing and continued along with the Commander and Sentinel. Little did he know that a familiar ninja bot was keeping a close watch over them, he had been for the past few cycles since his departure from the living world but felt like he was still needed in the team. He had seen how Bumblebee broke down and confessed his feelings towards him, it made him sad knowing he left the young scout in such agony. At first he didn't know what to think off it, sure Bumblebee was annoying when they all lived together on Earth, but the last few days before their battle against Megatron and the remaining Decepticons on Earth he had seen how serious Bumblebee had become even though he may have had acted like a youngling but his spark was in the battle the entire time. And at his funeral he had seen the pained look on his faceplate after they had placed his carcass in the memorial center for Fallen Heroes during the Great War. Poor Bee had been trying to keep a straight face, but anybot who knew Bumblebee would know that he was hiding his true feelings. He was thankful that both Bulkhead and Sari tried to get him out of the Pit-hole he crawled himself into. Even Jazz, unknown to the others had tried to cheer him up. He even helped him with start with his ninja-training. And slowely began to fall for the little warrior as well.

"Welcome Autobots" a familiar voice said from down de hall all optics remained on the shadowy figure coming closer towards them.

They all stood ready for the upcoming battle and saw Megatron along with Blitzwing and Shockwave who both aimed their weapons towards the intruders.

"This time Megatron you won't be so lucky, One Shall Stand…" Optimus began but his sentence was finished by Megatron

"One Shall Fall, Decepticons attack and take no prisoners!" he ordered as he charged for Optimus

Blitzwing was taking on Ultra Magnus, while Shockwave was dealing with Sentinel. Sentinel was having a hard time keeping up with the spy-bot, he looked over to Optimus but that distraction caused him be punched in the face. Looking up to his attacker, who glared with his one optic at him;

"How in Primus name, can a bot like you ever be SIC of the Autobot Elite-Forces?" Shockwave asked as he prepared to strike the Prime

Suddenly he was pushed aside when Megatron came flying towards them, Sentinel looked behind him and saw that Optimus wanted to help him up. But he refused and pushed him harshly;

"I don't need help from a washed out repair-bot Optimus!" he yelled and went after Megatron

Optimus just shook his head and moved out of the way in a casual matter when he saw Sentinel fly towards him. However he was being held by his neck and shoved into the wall, with Megatron leaning dangerously close to his face-plates.

"You may have defeated me once Optimus Prime, but that will be your only victory" Megatron yelled and was about to give the final blow with his sword.

Ultra Magnus looked horrified, Sentinel was still struggling with Shockwave and Prowl looked on not knowing what to do.

**Where the Allspark is**

The Allspark was glowing a lot more than usual, suddenly the crystals inside the new holder began to shape into a femme. Starscream was making his way to it with the plan of creating a new body and absorbing its power. However the Allspark had its own plan, no Cybertronian; whether they're Autobots, Decepticons or Neutrals knew that the Allspark had a mind of its own. None except for her brother Primus and Unicron. She along with the great creator and destroyer were created by a much higher being whose ideals were far from good and living and wanted to enslave all that they were creating. After its defeat the Allspark changed into a small cube and rested inside of what is known on Cybertron as Vector Sigma, were all protoforms were brought to create new live.

"Enough! I have had enough of this senseless fighting between my children. Perhaps the help from a few old friends will persuade them to work together," the Allspark said to herself

She began to glow brighter than ever before, just when Starscream entered the room he gasp and shielded himself from the light.

"What is happening?" he asked, while his body began to take shape again and disappeared within the light

That very light engulfed the entire ship, the first group to have stumble upon it was Ratchet's. Lugnut, Jazz and Bulkhead we're about to hit each other with their fists; Ratchet was holding Swindle in the air with his magnets, when the light shone through the halls and blinded them when they looked towards it.

"What in the inferno?!" was all Ratchet could say when they too disappeared in the light

The same happened to Blurr's team, as Wazpinator had Bumblebee trapped against the wall and was about to punch him and the others we're facing off Lockdown. That same light hit them as well;

"What's going on?!" Bumblebee yelled before being engulfed as well

Lastly Optimus and the others had their servos full to realize something was wrong. However Prowl could sense something was a mist and no sooner thought, the Allspark's light hit them all the same way. Prowl could feel something different about this light, as his body began to take form again and his spirit form was transformed into his spark again. He looked into the light and saw all the others floating around the light all unconscious. He looked around and spotted Bumblebee, he went towards the young minibot and wrapped his body around him, and before he too lost consciousness he said one last thing;

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry"

And with that gave the young minibot a kiss on the forehead and fell into statis. All of them we're floating around and then suddenly the entire ship floating in the sky amongst the clouds vanished into thin air. Leaving behind no trace that it ever was there to begin with.

**Alright everyone! Finally done, what do you all think? I know some of you probably think "not another Transformers toys coming to live", trust me I've had a few ideas going through my mind about this one. And yes, there is going to be romance involved in this but the main focus will be on the adventure and rehabilitating the relationship between the Autobots and Decepticons.**

**Read and Review Please thanks!**

**SonarPrime out!**


End file.
